2007
Vuonna 2007 tuli kauppoihin uudet teemat Aqua Raiders ja Mars Mission. LEGO Groupin sopimuksen Lucasfilmin kanssa Star Wars -lisenssistä oli tarkoitus loppua vuonna 2007, mutta sitä pidennettiin vuodelle 2011. [[10179 Ultimate Collector's Millenium Falcon|Ultimate Collector's Series Millenium Falcon -setti]], hinnallisesti kaikkien aikojen suurin, julkaistiin. Mediaa vuodelta 2007 Vuonna 2007 LEGO Group teki sivustoilleen uusia ladattavia juttuja. Esimmerkiksi musiikkia, taustakuvia, julisteitä, jne. Pelit *LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Settejä vuodelta 2007 *2159 9V Train Track Starter Collection *3288 Packer *3289 Muck and Roley in the Sunflower Factory *3352 Salty the Dockyard Diesel *3353 Spencer and Sir Topham Hat *3354 Gordon's Express *4206 9V Train Switching Track Collection *4825 Princess and Horse *4826 Princess and Pony Picnic *4828 Princess Royal Stables *4861 Police Boat *4915 Mini Construction *4916 Mini Animals *4917 Mini Robots *4918 Mini Flyers *4937 Surf Lifesaver *4938 Fire Chief *4939 Cool Cars *4953 Fast Flyers *4954 Model Town House *4955 Big Rig *4956 House *4957 Ferris Wheel *4958 Monster Dino *4972 Animals *4973 Harvester *4974 Horse Stables *4975 Farm *4976 Cement Mixer *4977 Fire Truck *4978 Road Sweeper *4979 Ambulance *4981 Chum Bucket *4982 Mrs. Puff's Boating School *4986 Digger *4987 Gravel Pit *4988 Construction Site *5378 Hogwarts Castle *5380 Large Brick Box *5416 DUPLO Brick Box *5417 Deluxe Brick Box *5419 Build a Farm *5515 Fun Building with LEGO Bricks *5518 Creative Building *5519 Creative Building *6114 200 + 40 Special Elements *6161 LEGO Brick Box *6162 Building Fun with LEGO Mosaic *6163 A World of LEGO Mosaic *6164 LEGO Rescue Building Set *6166 Large Brick Box *6167 Deluxe Brick Box *7009 The Final Joust *7029 Skeleton Ship Attack *7090 Crossbow Attack *7091 Knights' Catapult Defense *7092 Skeletons' Prison Carriage *7093 Skeleton Tower *7094 King's Castle Siege *7580 The Skating Princess *7581 Winter Royal Stables *7582 Royal Summer Palace *7654 Droids Battle Pack *7655 Clone Troopers Battle Pack *7656 General Grevious' Starfighter *7657 AT-ST *7658 Y-Wing Fighter *7659 Imperial Landing Craft *7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid *7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring *7662 Trade Federation MTT *7663 Sith Infiltrator *7665 Republic Cruiser *7666 Hoth Rebel Base *7690 MB-01 Eagle Command Base *7691 ETX Alien Mothership Assault *7692 MX-71 Recon Dropship *7693 ETX Alien Strike *7694 MT-31 Trike *7695 MX-11 Astro Fighter *7697 MT-51 Claw-Tank Ambush *7699 MT-101 Armored Drilling Unit *7714 Golden Guardian *7770 Deep Sea Treasure Hunter *7771 Angler Ambush *7772 Lobster Strike *7773 Tiger Shark Attack *7774 Crab Crusher *7775 Aquabase Invasion *7776 The Shipwreck *7786 The Batcopter: The Chase for the Scarecrow *7787 The Bat-Tank: The Riddler and Bane's Hideout *7871 Shark *7872 Lion *7873 Fighter jet *7875 Digger *7876 Cement Mixer *7906 Fireboat *7942 Off-Road Fire Rescue *7944 Fire Hovercraft *7945 Fire Station *7990 Cement Mixer *7991 Recycle Truck *7992 Container Stacker *7993 Service Station *7994 LEGO City Harbor *7996 Train Rail Crossing for RC Trains *7997 Train Station *7998 Heavy Hauler *8100 Cyclone Defender *8101 Claw Crusher *8102 Blade Titan *8103 Sky Guardian *8104 Shadow Crawler *8105 Iron Condor *8106 Aero Booster *8107 Fight for the Golden Tower *8108 Mobile Devastator *8130 Terrain Crusher *8131 Raceway Rider *8132 Night Driver *8133 Rally Rider *8134 Night Crusher *8135 Bridge Chase *8136 Fire Crusher *8137 Booster Beast *8138 Phantom Crasher *8139 Night Blazer *8140 Tow Trasher *8141 Off Road Power *8142 Ferrari 248 *8143 Ferrari 1:17 F430 Challenge *8144 Ferrari 248 F1 Team *8145 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano *8146 Nitro Muscle *8147 Bullet Run *8270 Rough Terrain Crane *8271 Wheel Loader *8272 Snowmobile *8273 Off Road Truck *8274 Combine Harvester *8275 Motorized Bulldozer *8910 Kongu *8911 Jaller *8912 Hewkii *8913 Nuparu *8914 Hahli *8915 Matoro *8916 Takadox *8917 Kalmah *8918 Carapar *8919 Mantax *8920 Ehlek *8921 Pridak *8922 Gadunka *8923 Hydraxon *8924 Maxilos and Spinax *8925 Barraki Deepsea Patrol *8926 Toa Undersea Attack *8927 Toa Terrain Crawler *8929 Defilak *8930 Dekar *8931 Thulox *8932 Morak *8934 Squid Ammo *8935 Nocturn *8939 Lesovikk *8940 Karzani *9241 Wheels Set *10179 Ultimate Collector's Millenium Falcon *10181 Eiffel Tower *10182 Café Corner *10183 Hobby Train Set *10190 Market Street *66175 Rescue Pack *66221 X-Wing Fighter and Luke Pilot Maquette Co-Pack *78744 Star Wars Value Pack Luokka:Vuodet Luokka:2007